Trouble on Yoshi's Island
by Clovis15
Summary: Nefarious no good deeds are being done on Yoshi's Island. Can Mario set things right? Originally written back in '97 for the now defunct Cartoons section of smbhq.com website.


(Fade to a scene of Mario, Princess Toadstool, and Luigi standing beside a green warp tube)  
  
MARIO: Toad, are sure this is the right pipe for getting to Yoshi Island?  
  
TOAD: Sure, I'm sure, after all, this is the only one we haven't tried!  
  
LUIGI: I hope you're right; the last pipe took us right into a land mine field.  
  
TOAD: (Sarcastically) Thanks alot for bringing that up Luigi.  
  
TOADSTOOL: Guys, go easy on Toad, it's not his fault that a Piranha plant burned his map of the WarpTube system.  
  
MARIO: (Sighs) Okay, let's go.  
  
(The three jump into the tube, and emerge out of another tube on Yoshi Island)  
  
MARIO: Finally  
  
(Upon seeing them, Yoshi runs over to greet Mario)  
  
YOSHI: Yoshi glad you could come, we think Koopa is cheating.  
  
LUIGI: Define cheating.  
  
YOSHI: The big Yoshi race is tommorow, I think he's up to no good.  
  
(Fade to scene of Koopa in a Hotel, with his kids, everybody is dressed like alcapone)  
  
KOOPA: Now listen here, this is the plan, I bet on SlowPoke, the slowest yoshi in existence, and you do things during the race to keep the others to keep them from winning.  
  
KOOTIE: Why bet on slowpoke?  
  
CHEATSY: Yeah, wouldn't it be safer to bet on another Yoshi, a faster one, that way, our cheating would make a bigger difference.  
  
KOOPA: I'm betting on SlowPoke, cuz the odds on him are 1-99, if I bet 100 gold coins, I'll get back 9,900 coins.  
  
HIP: BUT if SlowPoke is so slow...  
  
HOP: ... then what makes you think he'll win?  
  
(Koopa growls)  
  
KOOPA: I thought I just said that, you're going to think of something that will stop the others from winning.  
  
(fade to scene of a clock, fade again, the clock is now two hours later)  
  
CHEATSY: I've got an idea!  
  
KOOPA: Yes Cheatsy, (Mumbles to himself) I must be insane to listen to his idea.  
  
CHEATSY: We could bury metal plates under the entire race course, and put magnets in the soles of the official racing shoes for all the yoshis except slowpoke!  
  
(Koopa rubs his chin as he thinks it over)  
  
KOOPA: Do it.  
  
(Cut to scene of Mario Luigi conversing at cafe run by Yoshis)  
  
LUIGI: I think Yoshi might be right.  
  
MARIO: Why's that?  
  
LUIGI: I saw the Koopalings at the race track today with some shovels.  
  
MARIO: That's a good reason, I say we go back to the hotel room and tell this too the princess.  
  
(cut to a scene of the a hotel room)  
  
TOADSTOOL: You saw them with shovels at the race track?  
  
MARIO: That's what Luigi said.  
  
TOAD: I suggest we rent some shovels, and do some digging of our own.  
  
(cut to a scene at Night at the race track)  
  
TOAD: I found yet another metal plate  
  
(Mario walks over to Toad)  
  
MARIO: I don't know what they put these here for, but at least we've removed them all, now let's fill these holes in.  
  
(Cut to a scene of the starting place, yoshi holds a gun pointing into the air)  
  
YOSHI: GO!  
  
(Yoshi pulls the trigger, and the Yoshis all begin running, except for SlowPoke, who toddles along)  
  
KOOPA: What went wrong!?  
  
CHEATSY: (Starts fidgeting) I don't get it, those were industrial strength magnets and...  
  
(Mario and Luigi walk over)  
  
MARIO: We found your metal plates.  
  
(Koopa growls)  
  
KOOPA: GET THEM  
  
(All the koopalings pull out bazookas, and begins shooting bullet bills everywhere. Koopa dodges as one nearly hits him)  
  
KOOPA: Idiots, can't you aim, hit the Marios, not me!!!  
  
(Cut to a scene behind a cafe table where Mario and Luigi ducked the avoid the bullet bills)  
  
LUIGI: We've really got to stop them, with aiming like that, they could blow up the entire island....  
  
MARIO: That's right, we've got to stop them, and I have a plan.  
  
(Mario and Luigi run into the restaurant)  
  
WAITER: You're crazy, you want to eat a time like this?  
  
MARIO: Look, just make us two Super Star salads, okay?  
  
(The waiter runs into the back, and comes back out with two salads)  
  
MARIO: Thankyou (Mario plops some coins on the counter)  
  
(The brothers scarf the salad down and become invincible, then they run outside, and touch all of the koopalings, sending them flying back to the castle, before they get to bowser, he jumps into the clown copter and flies away.)  
  
KOOPA: We'll meet again, maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but we will meet again...  
  
(Cut back to a scene of the hotel room)  
  
YOSHI: Yoshi glad you stopped Koopa, how can Yoshi repay?  
  
MARIO: (smiles) Got any pasta on hand?  
  
(Everybody in the room rolls their eyes) 


End file.
